Matt Lindland vs. Tony Fryklund
The first round began. Both looked pumped. Lindland threw a sloppy kick. He shot for a double and got it after a moment. Four thirty-five. Lindland passed to half-guard there. 'Come on, Matt.' 'Ground and pound, Matt.' Four fifteen. Fryklund regained guard. Four minutes. Lindland landed a left and another. He landed a soccer kick from there. He passed to half-guard there. Fryklund regained guard. Three thirty-five. Lindland landed a left elbow and a right hand there. Lindland landed two rights. A left elbow and another. Three fifteen. Another. A right hand. Fryklund was cut over the right eye. Lindland kneed the face as they stood to the clinch. It's above the left eye actually. They broke. Three minutes. Fryklund landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five as Fryklund landed a Superman punch and they clinched, Lindland worked short uppercuts inside. They broke there heh. Two fifteen. Two minutes. They exchanged but not much was landing. Fryklund stuffed a single. Lindland missed a knee and fell. Tony stood over him and kicked the leg twice. Another. One thirty-five remaining. 'Stand em up' the crowd yelled. The ref stood them up. Lindland landed a good pair of uppercuts. One fifteen. Lindland landed a left hand. One minute. Fryklund landed a right hand. 'He's hurt.' Lindland landed a right. Tony landed a right. Another right from Fryklund. Thirty-five. Lindland landed a left hook and dodged a high kick. There was a cut on Lindland's head, on the right side. And his nose was bleeding. Fifteen. They clinched. Fryklund got a nice trip. He landed a big right as the first round ended. They both laughed. Lindland didn't let Fryklund let him up. 'That's the thing,' this commentator likes to say, and that's the thing, man. 10-9 Lindland. The second round began. Fryklund blocked a high kick and ate a leg kick. 'Follow through.' Lindland landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Lindland was backing up a lot. Lindland worked a single. He switched to a double. Fryklund pulled standing guard with a guillotine. Lindland popped out as he laid Fryklund down. Four fifteen. Lindland landed a left elbow and a right hand. Four minutes. Fryklund stood into a standing guillotine. He popped out to the clinch. Fryklund kneed the thigh. Lindland kneed the body and ate another to the thigh. Three thirty-five. Lindland worked another standing guillotine. Fryklund popped out. They broke. Three fifteen. Fryklund was breathing hard. Is his lip bleeding? Lindland shot for a double. Fryklund tried a guillotine as Lindland slammed him. Lindland was defending from half-guard there. Three minutes. Lindland popped out and landed a pair of rights. Two thirty-five. The crowd was getting restless. Two fifteen. Lindland thought about an arm triangle. Two minutes. Lindland landed a big left elbow. Mandaloniz stood them up. He called in the doc to wipe the blood from Lindland's nose there. Lindland had a cut on the top of his head as well and one decent one over his left eye. Both men needed a breather. Lindland much more so than Fryklund. Oh they were restarted in half-guard. One thirty-five. Lindland landed two rights, the rest were blocked. One fifteen. Lindland landed another left elbow. 'Cumulative effect.' Fryklund said something. He complained of a headbutt. Fryklund was bleeding bad as they were paused. The doc was called in again. It was a bad cut. Fryklund joked about it. It was over the right eye. It was a headbutt for sure. Lindland had that decent gash over his left eye that was getting worked on. Fryklund was pleading with the doctor not to stop it. They were restarted yet again in half-guard. 'Going on fifteen minutes in the second round here.' One minute had come and gone. Thirty-five. Lindland landed a left elbow. Fryklund regianed guard. Fifteen. Lindland was windmilling punches. Lindland landed a right forearm. Two right hands. The second round ended. 10-9 Lindland. Miletich was in Fryklund's corner, Hackleman was in Lindland's. That is a very decent cut on Fryklund. The third round began and they touched gloves. Fryklund landed a leg kick and missed a front kick there. 'Fight back, Tony. He can't hurt you.' Lindland got a big double slam to half-guard. Four thirty-five there. Fryklund stood, Lindland defended a guillotine to the clinch. Lindland stuffed a trip and they broke away. Fryklund stuffed a double, Lindland pulled guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. The ref wanted action. 'Sit up, Tony.' Three thirty-five. Fryklund passed to half-guard. He landed a right elbow there. He was working that cut now himself. Three fifteen. Payback's a bitch. Three minutes. Fryklund nearly mounted. What an unexpectedly bloody fight. Two thirty-five. The ref stood them up. Lindland had the standing back, Fryklund grabbed the cage defending a takedown. The ref stepped in. Lindland got a trip to half-guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Lindland landed a left elbow. The ref stood them up. One thirty-five. Fryklund was exhausted. They clinched and broke. Lindland shot a double and got a big slam to half-guard. Lindland's the fresher fighter. He was defending a guillotine. One fifteen. Lindland popped out. One minute. The ref wanted action. Fryklund was working a kimura. 'I've got blood all over my notes right here.' They scrambled, Lindland pulled guard with a guillotine. Fryklund popped out with thirty-five. Fryklund was breathing hard. The ref stood them up. What the fuck? Fifteen. Lindland worked another double and got it. The crowd booed. The third round ended. 10-9 Lindland. They hugged on their knees. 30-27 Lindland for me. 30-27, 30-26, 29-28 for Lindland unanimously.